Tortured Souls
by Shinigami priestess
Summary: What did that message mean? And what did Neville put in that potion? HPxDM


Chapter one: Divination  
  
Harry was sat with Ron in his first lesson of the day, Divination.  
  
'Trelawney was going on about crystals or something....damn! I really can't focus today, well It wasn't just today, its been happening ever since....Sirius...die...NO! I will not think about THAT NOW! *sigh*  
  
"Mr Potter! Did you get all of that?" Trelawney seemed to appear in front of him out of no where.  
  
"ahh!" Oh crap....smooth Harry, real smooth.   
  
"I mean yes proffessor, of course" I said whilst trying to produce one of my winning smiles, which wasn't really up to satndard due to, well 'recent' events.  
  
"Good now if you are all ready we can procede." And with that she was off again around the room checking on everyone else.   
  
"phew, close one." With that I turned to Ron to ask him exactly what it is I'm supposed to be doing.  
  
"Err, Ron what are we doing?" I ask him looking really sheepish about not paying attention...again.  
  
"Well were suposed to use these crystal thingies...what are they called..." he said more to himself than to me.  
  
"They're called 'nox draco' crystals." Neville stated from his seat next to Ron.  
  
"Thas the one nox draco crystals!" he smiles trying to make me feel better,again, its not that I don't appreciate it, its just that sympthy is not what I need right now.  
  
But what I'm thinking and what I actually say are two different things. "The 'night dragon' crystal? What a strange name..."  
  
"Yeah, and its got Malfoys name in it, yuck.." He pulls a disgusted face at the mention of our enemys name, and practically spits the name Malfoy out of his mouth like its a deadly disease or something.  
  
"So anyway, what are we suposed to do with it?"   
  
Well I know I should have been paying attention but it is a monday morning, and i haven't exactly got my favourite subject next..double potions with Slytherin, and that sort of stuff can kinda put a damper on your whole day, or if Snape had his way your whole life! But once againg i don't speak my mind.  
  
"Well you take hold of it, like this, and raise it in the air and then say 'Anima' and let it go and it should write down a message for you" He explains whilst demonstrating it himself.   
  
"Kinda like a fortune cookie then?" He looks at me as if I've grown a second scar and just said I'm in love with he-who-shall-not-be-named.  
  
"What?" I say a bit perplexed at his stare.  
  
"A fortune what?" he says as the crystal is still writing his message.  
  
" Oh nothing, nevermind its just a muggle thing" I state with a dissmissive wave of my hand  
  
"Okay then, hey look its done!" he says happily, well well what do we have here..  
  
"Your week will be full of love,  
  
It is time to speak your mind,  
  
as you will soon find your feelings   
  
overtaking your mind..."   
  
"Wow Ron, whos the lucky girl?" Hes so easy to tease, even i know who it is, near the entire school knows that Ron and Hermione like each other, but as love goes it would seem that they're the only ones that don't know it...*sigh*  
  
"I..I...I..stupid..crystal..m..mmust be broken.." Hes looks so innocent when he stutters and blushes like that.  
  
"Why don't you give it a try and see if yours actually works!" Ron Ron, denial is the first sign of love my friend, though i woild'nt say that t him, it'd just wind him up even more.  
  
"Okay, nox draco crystal do your thing" I said as I raised the pen shaped dark crystal into the air in front of me.  
  
"Anima" I state simply following Rons instructions I ley it go and it floats in the air for a few seconds glowing an eerie purple and then lowers itself to my parchment, and begins to write....  
  
" Be wary for all is not as it seems,  
  
Keep your friends close, but your  
  
Enemys closer.....  
  
For you will need them.....  
  
And them you....."  
  
With that the crystal dropped to the desk and left me to gape at what was written, Ron who was talking to Neville about his message turned around and began to read mine.  
  
His eyes visibly widened and he had to move his mouth a few times, all the while looking like a fish out of water, before he could form words.  
  
"What the F***'S that supposed to mean!?!?" Ron just so happened to say that bit a little to loudly and got Trelawneys attention and the wholes classes at that..oh bugger...  
  
"MR WEASLEY! I do not appreciate that kind of language in my classroom do you understand! Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Man did she sound pissed, it really is a good job I don't always speak my mind..  
  
"Sorry professor, but look at Harry's message!" He said quite animatedly swinging his arm around pointing at my parchment.  
  
"Hmm, interesting Mr Potter." She said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah.." Weird, 'all is not as it seems', 'keep your friends close but your enemys closer', what a weird crystal with an even stranger name...name?! nox Draco....Malfoy name, hes my enemy, but, nah couldn't be, or could it.....wow... "What a coincidence..." I ponder out loud.  
  
"Ahh but nothing is a coincidence in divination" She says leaving me even more confused than before.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked the secod she was out of earshot.  
  
"Oh nothing, anyway we better be going don't want to be late!" I say hurriedly changing the subject, maybe 'mione will know what to do about the message.  
  
And that what happened in Divination this morning, I'm now on my way to my next lesson with Ron and Hermione, double potions........with Slytherin. 


End file.
